bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Proton Transmogrification
"The Proton Transmogrification" is the twenty-second episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on May 1, 2014, three days before the real . Summary Professor Proton passes away leaving the gang upset but are preparing for . Leonard and Penny attend Professor Proton's funeral and talk about thier marriage proposals. Extended Plot The guys are planning their activities for (be with you). Penny doesn't get into the geeky fun. That night Leonard knocks on Sheldon's door to let him know that Professor Proton has died. He tries to comfort Sheldon by hugging him, who tells him to stop. Sheldon says he is not upset about Professor Proton's death and since his funeral is on Star Wars day he will continue with the planned activities. Later, at Amy's aparement, Sheldon is watching an old episode of Professor Proton. He feels that mourning someone is a waste of time. Amy mentions that watching all those Star Wars movies is a waste of time. Sheldon tells her that is a good reason for him to withhold sex, if they were in a physical relationship. On Star Wars Day, they are preparing Star Wars foods and to watch all the Star Wars movies. Sheldon is not planning to go to Professor Proton’s funeral, while Leonard and Penny are. Penny gets upset when she realizes she gets some of their Star Wars in-jokes. Later at the funeral, Penny reveals that she has never been to a funeral before except for her pet . She thinks that she is going to cry, but doesn't. Leonard does and Penny thanks him for being the emotional one in their relationship. In Amy's Apartment, Amy and Bernadette are making a cake in the shape of the which rolls off the table after they walk into the kitchen. The guys are debating which order to watch the movies in. Sheldon gets upset about Professor Proton and runs into his bedroom. Howard and Raj wonder if they should go after him, but they decide to watch the movies instead. Leonard and Penny go up to the to pay their respects to Arthur Jefferies. Leonard doesn't actually speak out loud while Penny can’t think of anything to say. Sheldon is asleep and dreams of Professor Proton visiting him at the apartment. He is dressed normal but Sheldon says maybe he is supposed to be his mentor like and Professor Proton changes into Obi Wan. Professor Proton is having fun with his new clothes and light saber, until Professor Proton accidentally cuts himself. Amy and Bernadette are fixing their damaged Death Star cake and talk about how they got interested in science. Bernadette wanted to invent a cure for being short. Amy wanted to be in the , but her mother thought that they just sell cookies on the street like whores. She found her interest in when she went to the library to look up what a whore was. In the memorial room, Leonard is thinking about his own mortality and regrets in life. He also regrets having said no when Penny to him. The proposal count is currently 2 to 1. To even it out Penny proposes again saying Leonard can turn her down so they are even. Again Leonard hesitates, but this time jokingly, and tells her that it is a big decision and is not sure he wants to say no. Back in Sheldon’s dream, they start talking about death and Sheldon mentions losing his Pop-pop and father. Professor Proton tells Sheldon that people may leave us, but he should cherish and appreciate those who are still with us. Sheldon admits that he does appreciate those around him. Proton questions him, if that is true. On their way back, Penny keeps pressuring Leonard to give an answer to her proposal. He wonders how she will like spelling Hofstadter for people for the rest of her life. Finally, he tells her that he loves her very much, but says no to her marriage proposal. Leonard returns, wakes Sheldon up and Sheldon gives Leonard a hug. Penny and Leonard join watching the Star Wars movies with Penny still making fun of them. Amy and Bernadette show up with their Death Star cake and apologize for missing the movies. They are informed that the movies were started over so Sheldon could watch them which did not thrill Amy and Bernadette. Much later the guys have all fallen asleep in front of the television and Professor Proton again appears to Sheldon. He tells Sheldon that he is wasting his life watching these movies. He is even dreaming about watching the movies. Sheldon doesn't understand what he is talking about. http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Notes *'Title Reference:' Professor Proton passes on and transgresses to the other side. *Taping date: February 11, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending May x 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on May 1, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia * One rumor that the episode "The Friendship Turbulence" will air on March 6th which proved unfounded. * The third and final appearance of Bob Newhart as television science host Professor Proton. * The gang is celebrating May the Fourth, and the episode will be broadcast on May 1st. * Filmed out of sequence by almost twelve weeks. * is celebrated by Star Wars fans and science fiction enthusiasts. Quotes :Sheldon: This is the swamp land of Dagobah. :Professor Proton: Well, I... thought it was Florida. Gallery Bts40.jpg|The cast and Bob Newhart. Newh.jpg Fourth.jpg Bye12.jpg Bye13.jpg Bye14.jpg Bye15.jpg Bye16.jpg Bye17.jpg Bye18.jpg Bye19.jpg Bye20.jpg Bye21.jpg Day6.png Day5.png Day4.png Day3.png Day2.png Day1.png References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by Delsino Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Shamy Category:Professor Proton Category:Death Category:Spoilers Category:Stub Category:Articles With Photos